IDo This
iDo This is the major debut mixtape from American rapper AJG, released October 27, 2010 on SB Records/Supreme Team and distributed by Coast 2 Coast Mixtapes. Production from the album mainly consists of SB Records' producer Sky B but also from SB Records' CEO Exampl as well as r&b singer Fedarro and hit producer WHP. The mixtape is a mix between club/mainstream hip-hop and street hip-hop. Background Beginnings of this mixtape started in November 2008 when AJG recorded his debut single with r&b singer Fedarro on a song entitled "Good Girl". It managed to chart to #1 on both the sub and main genre charts on soundclick.com. Shortly after, AJG was caught selling prescription drugs at Rancho Cucamonga High School, leaving his debut mixtape unfinished. In June 2009, he was reportedly back in the studio recording new songs for his debut. In July, AJG managed to release another follow up single "Throw It Back" featuring Kash Jones, Exampl, Raheem Amir, Lauren ZoE, Romeo J & Christopher Lemar. The mixtape was reportedly done in October but was shelved and the recorded songs were leaked onto the internet. In 2010, AJG managed to release a total of 5 additional singles from the mixtape. "Got Me Gone" featuring Raheem Amir was released as the 3rd single and was later released as a double-video with "Bag it Up". The video also starred Ryan Grenardos, an aspiring actress from Rancho Cucamonga, CA, who played as AJG's girlfriend in the video. AJG also did a showcase performance entitled "Hanging by a Dream" in Etiwanda,CA, in which he also filmed the video for the single of the same name. Jay Deboi made a guest appearance at the show on the first night, but was unable to make the 2nd show due to personal reasons. "We Tryna Party" was eventually released as the 6th single and later put out as a video covering a concert in the park performance at Spruce Park in Rancho Cucamonga, CA. " Additonal "airplay only" singles included the WHP produced track "I'm Superman" which featured We The Best recording artist Ace Hood and the pop/club song "Freak 4 The Weekend" produced by Sky B. AJG's significance for putting out his debut in 2010 marked the year of his 18th birthday as well as his graduation year. The mixtape has been originally released 2 times prior. Once in March 23, 2010 (AJG's 18th birthday) but was later re-released July 1, 2010 with numerous tracks cut out with many songs added as replacements (including "We Tryna Party", "I Got Barz", a new version of "Exclusive", & "If You Only Knew (Freestyle)"). In September 2010, AJG got a distribution deal with Coast 2 Coast Mixtapes to release the mixtape one last time as a major debut. He worked with Ace Hood, WHP, Sky B & Exampl on new tracks for the re-release coming out with "I'm Superman", "Freak 4 The Weekend", "Take Yo Girl", "Reppin' My City" & "Cannot Grow". "9 Outta 10" was also added to the mixtape due to the fact it was the first song recorded after Espanto's release from jail, as well as the last song all 4 SB Records main roster artists have collaborated on. Recording Recording for the majority of the mixtape took place in SB Records Studios 2 in Rialto during the most of 2010, but was also recorded in the San Bernardino recording studio as well as AJG's recording studio. The earliest recording took place in November 2008 for the song entitled "Good Girl", the latest being Late September 2010, shortly before the release of the mixtape. Release & Promotion This mixtape was one of the most anticipated mixtapes from the SB Records roster during the 2 years of preparation. "iDo This" recieved 2 prior releases before the major debut of the finished product. Promotion for the mixtape included 3 releases, 7 #1 hit singles on soundclick.com, an additonal 2 singles, 6 music videos, 7 shows in promotion for the mixtape, 10 full spins on Coast2Coast Radio, mixtape posted on 1200+ websites, 100 Myspace bulletins from 100 Profiles with 1,000,000 Total Friends, online distribution to our email lists of 1.5+ million contacts, featured mixtape on DatPiff.com for 1 week, email blast to 50,000+ contacts through Bottom Feeder Music, posted on Coast 2 Coast Facebook with 25,000+ fans, posted on Coast 2 Coast Twitter Accounts with 30,000+ followers, mixtape Posted on www.Coast2CoastMixtapes.com as an official Coast 2 Coast Mixtape, mixtape review in the 11th issue of Coast 2 Coast Magazine, & blasted and posted to all 3,000 members of Coast 2 Coast Mixtape Community. Reception The mixtape is still awaiting the official Coast 2 Coast review but has received mainly positive votes on numerous websites. Currently, the mixtape has created an estimated 180,000 impressions on the internet and is currently still in promotion for the rest of the 2010 year. Tracklisting Singles # Good Girl (November 28, 2008) # Throw It Back (July 12, 2009) # Got Me Gone (February 1, 2010) # Bag it Up (March 1, 2010) # Hanging by a Dream (April 1, 2010) # We Tryna Party (June 12, 2010) # I'm Superman (September 29, 2010) # Freak 4 The Weekend (October 1, 2010) # Cannot Grow (December 24, 2010) Personnel Musicians * AJG - vocals, engineering, mastering & mixing * Sky B - production & vocals * Ace Hood - vocals * WHP - production * Raheem Amir - vocals * Fedarro - vocals & production * Kash Jones - vocals * Exampl - vocals/production * Lauren ZoE - vocals * Romeo J - vocals * Christopher Lemar - vocals * Espanto - vocals * Trivara Bufford - vocals * D3 - vocals * Justin Klinge - electric guitar * James LeBlanc - bass guitar * Jay Deboi - vocals Production * Executive producers: AJG, Sky B & Exampl * Coast 2 Coast executive producers: Lil Fats for Coast 2 Coast Mixtapes * A&R: AJG * Mastered by: AJG @ SB Records Studios in San Bernardino, CA, SB Records Studios 2 in Rialto, CA, & AJG Recording Studios in Rancho Cucamonga, CA * Management: SB Records * Business Management: AJG * Photography: Trysta Brooks * Design: Show Da Blaza * Art direction: AJG & Sky B Category:Albums Category:2010 albums